Loneliness
by Demoness99
Summary: At some point in our lives we all feel lonely, despite how strong one are, even as a country. This will be a series of countries' poems about loneliness.
1. Romano: Why not him?

He scowls at his brother and everyone surrounding him

Why can't they surround him?

They all smile at his brother

Why can't they smile for him?

They're all excited to hear his brother's stories

Why can't they be excited to hear his stories?

They all shower his brother in compliments

Why can't they shower him in compliments?

They all give his brother gifts

Why can't they give him gifts?

They all think his brother is adorable

Why don't they think he's adorable?

They all care about his brother

Why don't they care about him?

As he sees everyone do these things to his brother he feels the jealously cloud his mind and heart along with something else

Loneliness


	2. China: Aiyaa

"Aiyaa" He moans;

Aiyaa, he is always around those three

Aiyaa, he still calls himself "The country where the sun rises"

Aiyaa, he is now my enemy

Aiyaa, does not care anymore

Aiyaa, he has forgotten

Aiyaa, he is not coming back

Aiyaa, he is gone

Aiyaa, another lonely day has passed


	3. Veneziano Italy: Big brother, come back

He watches as everyone around him is acting like he's special in some way

He isn't

He wishes they'd all just go away, they're the reason why his brother is so far away

It's their fault

He wants them to disappear

The closer they get, the further away his brother pushes him

He tries to tell them to go away, but they only think he's even cuter

He turns his head to the side and sees his brother scowling at him

He wants to go to him, but he's trapped

Trapped in a circle of humans

He wants to get away, but he cannot escape

Even though there are people around him all the time, he's lonely

He wants his brother back


	4. Canada: It's okay

He just smiles and hugs his teddy bear tighter

No one notices him

It's okay, he doesn't mind

No one pays attention to him

It's okay, he doesn't need attention anyway

No one knows him

It's okay, he'll just tell them about himself again

No one understands

It's okay, he'll just stop being complicated

No one remembers him

It's okay, he doesn't need to be remembered

No one gets how it feels

It's okay, he's used to the loneliness

He just smiles and hugs his teddy bear tighter


	5. Prussia: Drinking game

Let's do a drinking game! I have to drink a beer for each back that has turned on me

Hungary

That's one

Austria

That's two

America

That's three

France

That's four

Spain

That's five

Italy

That's six

Even the Baltic's and Russia

That's ten

West, my little brother

That's more than a thousand beers

Once again I have drunken so much I can barely stand, let alone talk

Which means that I can't say what I really want to say

I want to tell them that I want them to come back, enemy or not. That it's lonely without them


	6. Germany: The Berlin wall

The Berlin wall, the only thing that separates me from my brother

Why does it have to be like this?

_I miss him_

There's no way of climbing it

_I wish they never built this thing _

It's impossible to break it without the guards noticing

_I want to see him again _

I'm not allowed to leave my side,

_I wonder if he misses me too _

So I can't drive around it

_There's no one here to distract me, _

Will they listen to me if I refuse to work?

_My bosses don't allow anyone to come _

I don't think so...

_I feel that nothing else matters, _

They must be taking it down soon

_Like the world has turned grey _

It's been a few years now

_I wonder if he feels the same as I do... _

All I can do is wait

_Lonely_


	7. America: Feelings a hero should not feel

Anger

If he's angry, he'll just take it out in the villains in one of his video games

Guilt

If he's guilty, he'll just sleep it away

Hurt

If he's hurt, he'll just eat it away

Sadness

If he's sad, he'll just watch a movie

Fear

If he's afraid, he'll just cling to something

Loneliness

If he's lonely, he'll just take it. There's nothing to do.

No one wants him with them, he's just too annoying. Just too reckless

Just too himself


	8. Austria: Silence

It's so quiet at home

Chibitalia is no longer singing

Hungary is no longer laughing

Holy rome is no longer causing a ruckus

Prussia is no longer shouting

Germany is no longer scolding

Everyone has left,

They're all gone

Except for him,

And the silence

That is why he's sitting by the piano right now,

Playing like there's no tomorrow

To forget about the silence,

To erase it

Though the silence is gone,

The feeling of loneliness is not


	9. Belarus: Cuts

Brother doesn't love me...

It hurts

Aren't I beautiful enough?

Am I too much?

Do I give him enough space,

or too much?

I don't know

He never tells me

I ask,

He screams

I look,

He shivers

I exist,

He hates

As a result I take my knife

One cut for un-requited love

Two cuts for the tears I shed

Three cuts for the loneliness


	10. France: Sex

A warm body,

A beautiful face,

A soft bed,

A scream of pleasure,

A release,

A good night's sleep

These are all thing that help me forget about life for a moment

About hate,

Love,

Sorrow,

And loneliness


	11. England: Imaginary friends

_Unicorn, hahahha~_

_You're so funny._

_Ms. Fairy!_

_That is NOT how you treat your sister!_

_Apologize. Now!_

_Hey! You're Norway's troll, aren't you?_

_What the hell are you doing here?! Go home!_

_Ahahaha~ Pixie, you're so cute._

_Hello, Mr. Leprechaun._

_Welcome to the family._

_It's always fun with new friends._

This is how he deals with the loneliness


	12. Russia: Sometimes

Purple eyes that are sometimes red rimmed

Smiling mouth that sometimes drowns vodka non-stop

Round cheeks that sometimes are tear stained

Clean coat that sometimes is blood soaked

Gloved hands that sometimes are carrying a rosty lead pipe

Black boots that sometimes covered in dirt

An insane mind that sometimes is disguised as innocence

A lonely heart that sometimes breaks


	13. Spain: A man who soon becomes

The smile of a man who had it all

Soon becomes the fake smile of a man who has nothing

The laugh of a happy man,

Soon becomes the pitiful scream of a sad man

The nice words of a man who always saw the bright side of everything

Soon becomes the shameful words of a man who only sees the negative side

The body of a man who feels

Soon becomes the empty shell of a man who doesn't feel

The mind of a careless man who means well

Soon becomes the mind of a careful man who stopped trying

The heart of a man who loved

Soon becomes the heart of a man who hates

The soul of a man who had people by his side

Soon becomes the soul of a man who is lonely


	14. Japan: My katana

My katana makes a perfect sheild

It protects me from bad,

But also from good

From darkness,

But also from light

From betrayal,

But also from friendship

From hurt,

But also from heal

From hate,

But also from love

From everyone,

And myself

By now I think you have figured out that it wasn't only my katana I was talking about,

But also my mask


	15. Latvia: If

If he wasn't so weak,

He could protect his friends

If he wasn't so tiny,

He could scare all the bad guys away

If he wasn't so scared,

He could earn some respect

If he wasn't so helpless,

He could help others

If he wasn't so pathetic,

He could gain some friends

If he wasn't so sad,

He could make the others happy

If he wasn't so hopeless,

He could make all this come true

If he wasn't so lonely,

He could fix his broken heart

If he wasn't so _him_,

He could have lived without all these "if"s


	16. Netherlands: Money

Money can buy almost everything

Love?

It can get you the best night of your life

Friendship?

Yoy can pay people to care

Peace?

You can buy a nice house on the country-side

Intlligence?

You can hire some smart guy

Talent?

You can pay people to make you believe you have it

Happiness?

Look down in your hand. See? Money. You have happiness

Loneliness?

No. It can help you escape for a while, yes, but it's still there


End file.
